Content sites allow a wide variety of publishers to publish content for viewing by consumers. In turn, consumers can share recommendations of content to other consumers. As such, a recipient consumer may receive recommendations for content from a plurality of recommender consumers through a plurality of sources (e.g. email, text message, instant message, social network posts, voicemail, subscriptions, blogs, newsletter, comments, content site share, newsfeed, or any other suitable source). Oftentimes, the recipient consumer is not ready to view the recommended content at the time of receiving the recommendation and will look at it later. However, given the quantity of received recommendations and variety of sources from which the recommendations are sent, it can be difficult for a recipient consumer to locate a recommendation at a later time.